


情趣内裤

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [11]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 总裁搞花头，记者忍不住。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 10





	情趣内裤

当那位新来的实习生再一次偷偷把她准备的三明治和咖啡放到克拉克的办公桌上时，克拉克暗自叹了口气。

他只不过是在不久前的一次采访任务中帮了她一把、缓解了一场不大不小的尴尬，她就似乎把克拉克当成了她心目中的英雄，一开始，她还只是时不时为克拉克准备午餐，但当她红着脸对他说“你在我心里就像是超人一样的存在”时，克拉克再想回避也好，也不得不正视他被人追求并表白了这个现实。

克拉克实际上当场就斟酌出了一套合适的说辞，在明确地告诉对方自己帮助她只是出于同事情谊、又不那么委婉地告诉她自己已经有交往对象、和她并无发展可能后，对方确实静悄悄地失落了一两天。但不知何故，昨天开始，她又开始了她单方面的示好，不管她如何解释这只是出于对当时他帮助她的回报、不再带有任何其他企图，克拉克依然没法安心接受。

他对着那盒三明治犯了好一会儿难，考虑到就这么扔掉也太伤害别人的好意，他还是当做完成任务一般咬了两口，当他将那些食物默默放回角落，佩里又在所有人都希望留个清净的时刻出现了。

“克拉克，”他边喊克拉克的名字边朝他的方位走来，“快把午餐吃完，然后把下午所有的工作都推掉。”

“为什么？”克拉克稍稍将台面上的东西推远了些后迎向佩里，老实讲，他原本正想趁着下午的采访理由去偷偷见一见布鲁斯的，他们因为各种各样的原因几天没能见上面，而布鲁斯今天在大都会，他可绝不想错过这种好机会。

“韦恩集团的总裁，那个布鲁斯·韦恩，”佩里拍了拍掌，像是为了唤醒克拉克回忆似的，“你采访过的，在莱克斯·卢瑟那个晚宴上，你忘了？”

“不……”克拉克尽量压下表情，他扶扶眼镜，“我记得他，我知道他。”

“大总裁似乎对你印象不错，还点名下午的采访要你去。”

“什么？”克拉克确实有点吃惊，他在意的不是布鲁斯又准备做什么，他在意的是他竟然不知道报社原本就和布鲁斯预约了采访而他毫不知情，“那原来这个采访是谁……”

“那不重要，你尽管出发就行。”佩里没准备和克拉克在无关问题上浪费时间，他转身离开，一只手向后指着克拉克提醒着他，“总之想办法多挖点哥谭的杂志挖不到的料。”

克拉克正想好笑地摇摇头——毕竟那最重要的两个秘密永远不可能让外人知晓——佩里又想到什么似的急急转头，“还有，别骑自行车去。”

当然不会。克拉克心里应道，能有光明正大见布鲁斯的机会，他才不会把时间浪费在路途上。他在佩里交代完的当下就随便收拾了下包然后离开了报社，去到韦恩集团的大楼没花费他超过两分钟的时间，他将记者证别在胸口，没受任何阻拦和盘问就被人直接领到了顶层的总裁办公室。他被助理送进门的时候，布鲁斯正在转椅上蹬着脚讲电话，他只是瞥了一眼门口的动静后就继续投入在他自己的事情上了，而独自拘束地找了张凳子坐下来的克拉克被他当成了空气。但克拉克并不介意，对他来说能看到布鲁斯也给他带来了不小的满足。布鲁斯除了不理他之外，看上去心情不错，他拿着手机，嘴角保持在一个耐人寻味又尚算愉快的弧度，他在宽敞的办公室内来来回回。克拉克的视线也就一直不由自主跟着他。但布鲁斯无论是从办公椅上站起也好、还是在落地窗前站了一会儿又坐去沙发里也好，他都始终没看克拉克一眼，他耐心地听着电话，偶尔被那头的说话声逗笑，在前十分钟里，克拉克还算安静，但从布鲁斯脱掉鞋子窝进了沙发，干脆用后脑勺对着他的时候，他似乎明白了布鲁斯的用意。

他把自己叫到这儿来，就是为了冷落他的，他才不在乎他们是不是已经有好几天没见面、不在乎这会不会浪费克拉克一下午的时光。克拉克只是清楚这种偶尔为之的戏弄想必事出有因，只可惜他还在这里傻呆呆地一头雾水。

“韦恩先生，”克拉克看着布鲁斯挂了电话，头向下垂去后，终于鼓足勇气一本正经地喊了他，“我们……可以开始我们的采访了吗？”

而正低头在手机屏幕上按着什么的人连头也没抬。

“韦恩先生……”克拉克拉了拉衣袖后也从那张作的他背脊僵直的凳子上站了起来，朝着那颗无动于衷的脑袋走进，直到他走到沙发的背后……

“布鲁斯……”他又放低姿态，轻柔地喊了一声。

“克拉克·肯特记者，”布鲁斯却机敏地和他同时开口，他抢在克拉克要开始他的“采访”前抢先打断了他，“不如让我先问你几个问题？”

他边说着边在沙发上转了个身，跪坐着将手撑上了沙发靠背，带着无辜的好奇玩味地盯着克拉克。

“你到底怎——”

“不让问就算了，”布鲁斯压根没把克拉克的满腹狐疑放在心上，他推了把克拉克的胸，“采访结束了，你走吧。”

“好吧，韦恩先生，”克拉克太明白自己永远没办法不包容布鲁斯，他轻笑了声，也将双手在沙发靠背上撑开，低头俯视着正微微仰起头看着他的布鲁斯，“你想问什么？”

“嗯，第一个问题，”他用指尖挑了挑克拉克那条土气的领带，又扯下了他胸口的记者证扔到一边后单手托住了下巴，“听说最近有人在追求你？”

克拉克在一秒的愣怔后努力没让自己笑出声来，布鲁斯仰着的那张脸上全都是过度刻意的满不在乎，但他正微眯起的眼角表达的含义却截然相反。克拉克很想就此完全放弃所谓的采访与被采访对象的身份，捧住那张脸用吻化解他可爱的醋意，但布鲁斯又捏住了他的下巴，要他给个回答：

“这个问题很难回答？”

“你不是都知道了。”克拉克抓住那只手从掌心偷得一吻，“第二个问题是什么？”

“唔……”布鲁斯玩笑似的又去拉他的领带，将他拽得离自己更近，“猜猜我今天穿了什么样的内裤？”

如果说起先布鲁斯的若即若离还有着赌气意味的话，他现时的表现对于克拉克来说可就是确确实实的邀请了。克拉克全然不想跟他计较他带着脾气的胡作非为，他这回真的笑了出来，并且缓步地绕到了沙发另一面。

“我以为你不会在乎是否有人追求我、每天为我准备午餐、甚至向我告白？”

克拉克的一只膝盖挤进了布鲁斯两腿、将背向自己跪着的他压在了沙发背与自己之间，那只卡开他两条腿的动作算不得温柔，但布鲁斯完全由着他的粗鲁。

“我确实不在乎，”布鲁斯没回头，他的手伸到了自己背后，准确地摸到了克拉克裆部的那一块，手指在上面打着圈滑过，“我只是怕你把好不容易看上你的人吓跑而已。”

“那你怕是要失望了，”克拉克也同样由着布鲁斯挑逗，他没拿开布鲁斯的手，转而一秒都不浪费地开始解他的皮带，“我已经拒绝那位实习生了。”

布鲁斯像是对这个答案全无意外，他反而重重在克拉克的胯下捏了一把，在克拉克要攥住他的手腕时又灵巧地闪开了，“为什么？”

“因为我跟那个女孩坦白，说我更喜欢年长一些的……”拉链和西裤同时被往下扯开，克拉克在看到那根细绳绕着布鲁斯的腰胯、又隐没进布鲁斯的股缝难以寻觅的画面时，肩膀不免跟着缩了一下。但布鲁斯只是极为难耐一般小幅度扭着臀擦过克拉克的牛仔裤，连头都没回地哼了一声。

“鬓角有一点白发的程度最为合适……”昂贵的西装也跟着被剥下，布鲁斯的手不安分地伸在背后想去够着克拉克的裤头，仿佛自己现在这样被克拉克一件件剥光并不会对他造成任何影响。他太善于呈现不一样的自己，而他越是荒诞，就越能令所有想驯服他的人变得兴奋。

“而且我现在只钟情棕色的眼睛……”克拉克扔掉布鲁斯身上最后那件衬衫的时候止不住地去想象他此时正看不见的那张脸上会带着何种得意的表情，他仅用三言两语就又完完全全勾起了克拉克的欲望，在看似他被克拉克执掌的局面下，实际上却是由他在主导着事情的进展。

他明白布鲁斯就是喜欢用这种最乖张的方式来宣誓他对克拉克的主权。

“我还喜欢……”克拉克没急着去解开绳裤上的结，他轻捻住了绕进布鲁斯股缝里的那根细绳，在话还没说完前就稍稍用力勒紧了它，细绳向布鲁斯紧闭小穴施加而去的力道轻易逼出了布鲁斯毫不避讳的轻吟。

“不管怎么被我无礼对待都不会逃跑的……男人。”

克拉克一只手顺势穿过布鲁斯的胳膊去揉捏他的乳头，一手又急不可耐的开始解自己裤子，把布鲁斯脱光的过程大多数时候对他自己来说都是一种另类的折磨，肿胀的挺立终于被释放出来的时候，也不免蹭到了布鲁斯裸露在外的臀瓣。

“真不敢相信你对别人说了那样的话，”布鲁斯扶着沙发靠背，身体稍稍向后靠上了克拉克，用皮肤去感受那根阴茎的热度，又低低笑了出来，“你可真是伤了别人的心。”

“别有危机感，”克拉克轻咬了一口布鲁斯的耳垂，他的手指蹭过那根细绳，在两个人都看不见的角度按上了那个仍紧闭的小口，“你不知道我有多喜欢你的这里。”

“别想太多了，克拉克·肯特记者，”布鲁斯终于侧过头，让克拉克看到了他和方才进门时一样骄傲又懒散的无畏表情，“我只是对你们报社的小八卦略感好奇罢了。”

布鲁斯才顶完这句嘴，克拉克就向后退开两步按着他的肩让他更好地背对着跪在了自己面前。那条绳裤除了包托住布鲁斯的阴茎之外根本不起其他的作用，克拉克的指尖肆意地戳进了那个引诱他的小口，布鲁斯像反抗又不是真的在反抗那样骂了一句。

“希望韦恩先生的办公室隔音做得足够好，”克拉克倒是对这种一旦进入正题就能夺回生杀大权的现状满意极了，他用戳在下腹上的阴茎去顶了顶布鲁斯的大腿根部，“我可不能保证接下来的‘采访’会发生点什么。”

“噢，别太过分，”布鲁斯干脆地将头靠在了搭住靠背的手臂上，他舔舔唇，睫毛以一种撩人的节奏扑动起来，“我可是有办法让你失业的。”

“你要是准备报复我……”手指坚定地探入，克拉克则看着布鲁斯胯部左右两边的绳结出神，他一整天就是穿着这条可有可无的内裤在所有人面前晃来晃去的？比起他带给布鲁斯的小小嫉妒，他觉得布鲁斯带给他的更为庞大。

“我就要告诉所有人，韦恩集团的总裁是怎么穿着这种放浪的内裤撅着屁股勾引我在办公室操他的……”

“嗯……”布鲁斯不怎么舒服地调整了下姿势，却没让克拉克停下来，“你在威胁我……”

“是你先威胁我的。”克拉克说完这句就不留情面地将整根指节都戳了进去，布鲁斯不意外地挣扎了一瞬，但克拉克很快用落在他背上的亲吻抚平了他的躁动。

“好几天不见，你就是这么给我惊喜的？”说话声从他的嘴角泄开，温柔地蜕成了情人间的耳语，“原来你还会吃我的醋。”

“我没有。”布鲁斯仍在小小声地反驳，后穴那根入侵物和克拉克贴着他后背的行径都没让他有过多惊慌。

“随便吧。”克拉克勾过布鲁斯胯上的细绳，决定不把它们解开，它们并构不成任何影响，同时还能让布鲁斯尝尝那个被包裹的欲望无法纾解的焦灼。此时此刻，克拉克认为他只需要好好享受他的身后由自己带给他的刺激就足够了。手指又往后退出来些，他心知肚明地在最合适的位置用指腹按压了上去，那距离穴口不远的小小突出毫无防备地被抚触，连带激起布鲁斯一阵战栗。

“为了让你对我有信心，”布鲁斯所回馈的种种反应除了让他也更心急更火热之外压根对他自己没有任何助益，不过布鲁斯既然将这个约会准备得如此丰盛，他也只想更好地满足他，“我还是得让你知道我只对操你有兴趣。”

手指又弯曲着开始刮擦抚摸起那一小点，布鲁斯很快不得不紧抓住沙发的靠背才不至于连这个跪着的姿势都保持不了。在最直观的前列腺快感中，他的顶端渗出的前液将裹着阴茎的那一小块布料沾湿了一片，布鲁斯好几次都迷迷糊糊地想要自己去解开绳扣，让被委屈的阴茎释放出来，但克拉克不容反驳地将他的手扣在了后背、阻绝了他的意图。不管他自己有多渴望埋进布鲁斯的身体里都好，他都始终不急不躁地服务着只有他能为布鲁斯带去高潮的部位。布鲁斯一开始还固执地强忍着，没两分钟后他就自顾自地喊叫了起来，没有任何具体的内容，就只是在断续呻吟间夹杂的痛骂，他的上半身不自觉抖着，要不是克拉克托住了他腰，他大概就要陷进沙发缩成一团了。

直到克拉克的指尖再次微微用力，一种饱胀的快感袭击了布鲁斯全身的神经，他还没来得及屏住呼吸，下腹难以自抑的冲动就让那块布料被射出的前液彻底染湿，连带着沙发上的一小片都遭了殃，透明的液体在沙发上堙出了一小块更深的显眼渍迹，布鲁斯喘着气，感受着和射精完全不同的轻松快感，他的手还勉强扒着靠背，不过当克拉克从后交叉握住他的手掌、硬将他的性器顶端撑进那个慌张失措的穴口时，布鲁斯就连这一点点的力气也流失殆尽了。

“等……唔嗯……等一下……”布鲁斯实在不想在自己浑身无力的时候去紧接着吃克拉克的那根，就如同克拉克了解他的身体一样，他也同样了解一旦克拉克插进来是意味着怎样的一个开端，他将会被克拉克翻来覆去地干上好久，也许干到他每根骨头都变软、克拉克的那根都不会感到知足。

在最开始，他真的只不过想小小戏弄他，在传达去自己的情绪后好好地和克拉克待一个下午，弥补这几天来的空白。他为了那个追求克拉克的实习生莫名不快了两天，可不是为了让自己最终被克拉克操到昏天黑地的。

“我已经等了很——久了。”克拉克扔掉了碍事的眼镜，还很有闲情逸致似的还特意拉长了音，阴茎没入得虽然很勉强，但总算还是在布鲁斯坚韧柔软的身体中再次找到了契合它的位置，布鲁斯的小腹濡湿了一片，股缝间被硬挤出的肠液也没让他感觉好到哪去，可即便如此，克拉克那根还是毫无商量余地地挤占在那儿，为了接下来它将尝到的、那个名为征服的快感而激动不已。

阴茎开始抽送起来，他的胯部拍打着布鲁斯的臀部撞得他在沙发上前摇后晃。被破开的软肉一开始像还在哭诉一般紧紧绞着克拉克、求他快点离开。等布鲁斯都没法将自己固定在一个合适的姿势后，他全身上下都跟着一起服了软。

“慢……嗯……慢一……”克拉克能感受到那个密道在渐渐变热变湿，他也很想如布鲁斯所乞求的那样慢一些，但只要一想到他完完全全占有着布鲁斯的肉穴，他就没法听取理智的声音、只能任由自己被欲望教唆。

当布鲁斯哀叫着彻底把持不住自己的身体要滑进沙发时，克拉克好心地退了出来，他爬上了沙发，重新把布鲁斯圈在自己和沙发之间，等他这回架开布鲁斯的腿再挺进去时，布鲁斯已经不再会痛呼了。他的头磕着扶手与椅背之间的夹角，手指发狠似的掐住克拉克的胸肌。

克拉克对此的回应是同样不客气地吮上了他的乳头，他用上了不小的力道，逼得受到两种侵占的布鲁斯又咕哝着叫起来：

“混……蛋……”布鲁斯的手胡乱地在空中抓了几秒，最后揪住了克拉克的头发，顺着插进了他的发丝间抱住了他的脑袋。

克拉克完全没打算拨开他的手，他任由布鲁斯施展他无力而动情的小报复，自己则在抽插的节奏中吻过只有布鲁斯拥有的、他所迷恋不已的灰白鬓角，他泛出水光的带泪而忘情的棕瞳总能令他更难以自持一些，通常如果不是布鲁斯实在受不了了，克拉克永远不会轻易停下。他对布鲁斯·韦恩这个人的渴求超乎他自己的想象，他相信布鲁斯也是，否则这个世界上最有魅力的男人、又怎么会因为一个刚认识没多久的实习生而偷偷不安？

被裹挟在绳裤中的那根阴茎在短暂疲软后又被克拉克操得抬了头，它顶在那层布料之间，在克拉克每一次顶入深处的时候戳向他的小腹，布鲁斯很想自己去聊做抚慰，可克拉克就是不给这个机会。他变换着角度，又浅浅地去擦蹭那个刚刚让布鲁斯纵情攀上顶峰的一点，反复被顶撞的那块突起早就适应了克拉克的节奏，那种剧烈到入骨的快感很快又充斥进了布鲁斯的脑海，他持续地哼吟着又射了出来。

不过这对克拉克来说还远远不够，他吻住布鲁斯的唇，连他最渴求的空气也要剥夺，在制衡住他的双手让他没法有一丝挣扎后，克拉克加快了抽送的速度，在布鲁斯的屁股宣布投降似的再也抬动不了一丝一毫去夹紧那个硕大的硬物后，克拉克才恋恋不舍地边往外抽边射了出来。

他将一小部分精液留在了布鲁斯的穴口之外，但布鲁斯一点也不想趁现在就去清理，他只想放空自己在恋人的怀里躺着，躺到他有力气将对方踹下沙发为止。

“以后你来大都会的时候……”克拉克感受着布鲁斯的呼吸，兀自发笑，“我们可以就这样约会吗？”

布鲁斯很想照着他那张看似老实无害的脸来上一拳，可他正被他从后抱着、困在这张沙发上难以动弹，所以他只是诅咒了一句什么，又闭上了眼睛想就此直接睡过去。

但克拉克的手却又摸上了他的腰，那带着两人交合热度的手掌一路下移，直到终于解开了在刚才他吃吃没去解开的绳扣。

“还有这个……”

早就湿透的绳裤终于从布鲁斯的腰胯上落了下来，克拉克将那条绳裤团进了掌心，又红着脸去吻住了布鲁斯的后颈：

“送给我吧，我会好好珍藏它的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年7月1日，以此记录。


End file.
